I'd Love To
by Parvati Brown
Summary: A story where Hermione's abducted by Death Eaters, though not before she seriously injures a bunch of them. H/H, out of Hogwarts. Please r/r!


A/N: Yet another story by me! This one is kinda good. If you are certain that Draco's gonna change, don't read this. I think that the chances are 50/50, so I write both types of stories. This is a definite Draco not changing story.  
Okay, on to the Disclaimer and story!  
Disclaimer: Nothings mine, deal with it. (Although if JKR feels like giving some of the characters away, I'll take them!)  
I'd Love To  
"Hey, Hermione." Harry greeted her outside her apartment door and handed her some roses.  
"Ohh, Harry! They're beautiful!" Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "Have you read 'Witch Weekly's' latest article on us?" Harry shook his head.  
"What was it about this time?"  
"How we're the perfect couple, having been best friends at Hogwarts, both are famous, both are Aurors, you know, the usual." Harry smiled.  
"When are they going to realise that people don't like reading the same thing everyday?"  
Hermione shrugged. "I have no clue. Well, let's get to the restaurant."  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
The Next Morning  
Hermione slowly and opened her eyes and screamed: She was surrounded by cloaked wizards.   
"Hello, Granger." One sneered. Hermione recognised him at once.  
"Malfoy!" she hissed and reached for her wand, which she usually kept on her night stand. Only, it wasn't there. "Where's my ..." Malfoy cackled and dangled it between his fingers.  
"Think that I'd let you attack us? No, no, no Granger. Boys." He snapped his fingers and two large figures grabbed Hermione and picked her up. Not because she was large. She was far from it, in fact. But because she was strong. Two flanky's proved to be nowhere near enough. She flipped over and nailed each of them in the back of their heads. Soon, only Malfoy was standing, though he sported a bloody nose and a swollen lip.   
"Very good, Granger. Admirable. Now, I'm afraid that little show was all for nothing." Ropes shot out of Malfoy's wand and bound Hermione tightly. She squirmed about as Malfoy threw her over his shoulder.  
"Malfoy, you fucking bastard! Put me down! I'm gonna kill you, you mother fucker!" She screamed.  
Malfoy tutted. "My, my, what a vile tongue. The Dark Lord will have to teach you some manners" He Apparated away, carrying Hermione with him. They were in a large hall. Malfoy carried her into a door to the left, which seemed to be a drawing room. Inside of it stood Mr. Malfoy.  
Hermione was thrown on the floor. "Here she is, father. Just as the Dark Lord ordered: One Miss Hermione Granger, fully assembled. Just a few scratches."  
Lucius sneered. "Good. Did things go smoothly?" he walked over to where Malfoy stood, above Hermione.  
Malfoy pointed down at Hermione. "Took out everyone but me without a wand. Gave them quite a beating." Lucius knelt beside Hermione and clapped his hands, causing her bindings to disappear.  
"Pretty thing. Maybe after the Dark Lord is through with her, I can have her." he ran his fingers along Hermione's cheek. who snapped her head around and took a bite at Lucius' hand, knicking it. Blood began to come up, dying the tips of his index and middle fingers red.  
"Lucius, no one gets me. No one." She snarled, looking him straight in the eyes.  
Lucius laughed coldly, placing his good hand on her back, causing her to head butt him and Draco to hold her arms behind her back. After several more blows to the Malfoy's, Draco finally managed to put a Leg Locker Curse on her and dragged her to the centre of the drawing room.  
"Let me go, now!" she shrieked. Draco opened a trap door in the floor.  
"Don't think so. We'll be informing Potter that you're being held hostage by the Dark Lord." Draco threw her on the floor in front of the door and removed the Leg Locker Curse. Hermione stood up proudly.  
"Wait, tell Harry one thing for me: Tell him that I'm thinking of the discoveries that we made around Christmas our second year." She looked down at the trap door.  
"Fine. Go." Malfoy said sharply and Hermione walked down the steps, looking very much like a princess, despite the fact that her long, creme silk night dress was now only held up by one strap, but even that was hanging on by a few threads. She had a bloody nose, as well as some small bruises all over her body. Also, she suspected to having twisted her ankle in the fight. Yet, she looked like royalty, even as the door shut above her, leaving her in the dimly lit cellar. She found on the floor some tattered blankets and books. Hermione picked up one of the books and read it, then fell asleep, shivering under the thin blankets. After several hours, she awoke to footsteps above her.  
She pushed herself to her feet, struggling a bit as her right ankle was swollen. The trap door opened and someone began walking down the steps. Hermione shivered and soon she was able to recognise the person.  
"Voldemort!" growled Hermione. Voldemort laughed his cold, hard laugh as he approached her.  
"Ms. Granger. You are quite lovely. Potter has chosen well. But, I hear from my servants that you're as brave as pretty." Hermione spat at Voldemort's feet, her eyes burning with hate. "Ah, they were correct. Come here." Hermione felt the urge to go to him, but resisted it easily. "Strong, too. I like you more each moment. Now, you may wonder why you've been summoned here."  
Hermione shook her head. "You intend to use me to bait Harry, my life for his. He will search everywhere, including this manor, but will be unable to find me. In the end, he will submit and you'll kill us both. Two powerful Aurors out of the way like that. Am I correct?" she looked Voldemort in the eyes and he clapped his hands sarcastically.  
"Very good. But, what is this message that you asked to be sent to Harry?"  
Hermione looked away, pretending to be wistful. "Christmas our second year was when there were attacks throughout the castle and Harry and I grew closer. I began to realise that my love for him was more then sisterly."  
Voldemort laughed again. "Ah, so it was sentimental. And here I was thinking it was some sort of code. I'll have Lucius include it in our owl to him. Since you're obviously distressed, I shall leave you be... until tomorrow. I must go check something. Draco should come down here at a later time. Until tomorrow." He reached out to touch Hermione's cheek, but she turned away. Once she heard the trap door close, she sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. Hermione felt tears creep out of her eyes and down her cheeks. It felt so good to cry, but Hermione knew that it was letting down her cover. It had been two years since she had cried last, on the day of her parents death, in her seventh year. Hermione remembered the day so well...  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Harry, laughing about an owl they'd gotten from Fred and George. It had sprayed Harry with pumpkin juice and lobbed eggs at Ron, with porridge barely missing Hermione's head. As a large, midnight black owl entered, a hush fell over the Great Hall. The owl clutched the dreaded black envelope, containing the letter of death. It soared around the Great Hall, then swooped over the Gryffindor table, flying towards where Ron and Hermione sat. Hermione closed her eyes and prayed, opening her eyes when she felt something drop softly into her lap. It was the envelope.  
"No..." she whispered, then screamed, and ran out of the Great Hall, which contained no movement except for Hermione and Harry, who had sprung up out of his seat to run after Hermione.  
Hermione dashed through the corridors until she couldn't run anymore. She sat down in a corner and let her tears stream down her face. She heard Harry sit down next to her.  
"Are you going to open it?" He asked, handing her the envelope that had fallen to the cold, stone floor. Hermione wiped her tears away and slit it open.  
"Dear Ms. Granger,   
I regret to inform you that your parents were killed by You-Know-Who yesterday. Enclosed are their wedding rings. Deepest sympathy, Cornelius Fudge."  
Hermione looked at the pair of gold wedding rings in her hand, then gazed into Harry's intense green eyes, which glistened now as they were full of tears.  
"Hermione, I love you. I know that this probably isn't the time to tell you that, but I really do love you. It really pains me to see you in grief." Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder and allowed him to wrap his arms around her.  
"Harry," Hermione said softly, "I love you too." She sat up and looked at her fist, which held the rings. "Someday I'll make Voldemort pay for what he did to both of our parents. I'm going to accept the offer to be an Auror and make him pay."  
"So will I." Harry responded. Hermione opened her hand and picked up her fathers ring, then offered it to Harry. He took it and slid it on his finger, Hermione doing the same with her mothers.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
Hermione rubbed her ring slowly, then jerked out of her trance as footsteps stomped overhead and down the steps. Malfoy smirked as he saw the tear stains on Hermione's cheeks.  
"Wow, the Mighty Mudblood has tear ducts! Amazing!" Hermione stood and crossed over to where Malfoy was.  
"Shut up, Ferret Boy." She kneed him in the groin. Malfoy grabbed her and threw her onto the ground, pinning her with his knees, so that she could only squirm a little.  
"I love it when a woman puts up a fight." He leaned over and began kissing Hermione, grabbing her in places exclusive to women.  
"Draco, honey!" a silky voice rang out. Draco jerked away.  
"Yes Pansy, darling?" he yanked the remaining strap holding Hermione's dress up off.   
"Harry Potter is here. He says that you have Hermione and that you're facing life in Azkaban if you don't let him in." Pansy's face appeared at the cellar entrance, not looking at all surprised with the position that Draco and Hermione were in. "What should we do?"  
Malfoy ran his fingers through his hair. "Greet him and give him a tour of the manor. Don't hurt him. I'll be right up." Hermione managed to bring her legs up and kick Draco in the back of the head. He slapped her and got up. He locked Hermione in there.  
Hermione tied her sash from her waist around the top of her dress in attempt to hold it up, as she was rather small-chested. Seconds later, she heard Harry's voice.  
"I insist on inspecting the drawing room!" Hermione ran to the trap door and began banging on it.  
"HARRY! HARRY! HELP ME!" she shouted on the top of her lungs. Barely three seconds later, the trap door was flung open and Hermione was lifted out by Harry.  
"Hermione!" He hugged her. Around the room were Aurors.  
"Arrest Lucius and Draco!" Hermione shouted, then turned to kiss Harry. After Draco's disgusting kiss and Voldemort's cold touch, Harry's sweetness was amplified.  
Harry broke it off after a few moments. "What happened?" he glanced at her battered night-dress and body.  
Hermione launched into the story of her imprisonment. Then, Harry told her how he'd understood the message immediately, but it wasn't until Ron came in and verified the story that everyone else believed him.  
"Harry?" Hermione whispered clutching Harry's robes.  
"Yeah?" He kissed her on the top of her head.  
"Voldemort... I, uh, kinda spit on Voldemort. Do you think that he's angry?" "Wait a minute! You took out a roomful of Death Eaters, spit at Voldemort, and attempt to kill both Lucius and Draco? What got into you?" Harry asked good-naturedly.  
"I was pissed. They trashed my favourite night-gown." Hermione joked. "Harry," she said more seriously, "Voldemort wanted to make me his mistress."  
Harry put his hand on her cheek. "Don't worry. He won't bother you again." He reached his free hand into his pocket and withdrew a small, velvet box. "Hermione Granger, would you do me the honour of being my wife?" Hermione beamed at Harry.  
"Yes, I'd love to!"  
A/N: Wow! That was one pathetic story. This is my second story about Voldemort kidnapping a girl, though in this one Hermione kicked some serious @$$. In the future in The Marauders, some girls will Death Eater butt.   
With school starting soon, I have to upload as many stories as possible, though right now the number's looking low. During the school year, I may only have a few free minutes a day, though I'll try to work my early study hall to my advantage. And with the 20 minute ride to my dance school, I should have a bit of time to write in the car. Why can't my parents get me a laptop? My sister has spent about 10 times as much of my parents money this summer, so they owe me! My scanner doesn't work, but if you want a picture of me, go to your local Limited Too store and in the window, I'm the girl in purple! Bad picture, I'm usually smiling, but, whatev!  
Oh, and I'm looking for a BETA reader, just to smooth over the more rough parts of some of my stories. Well, r/r!  
  
  



End file.
